The invention relates to a corpuscular beam blanking system.
In writing with electrons or ions, the corpuscular beam must be unblanked and blanked according to the pattern to be exposed. In corpuscular beam measuring or testing units, the corpuscular beam is interrupted in pulse-like fashion with the assistance of a beam blanking system.
Until now, plate capacitors or traveling wave structures were usually employed for beam blanking.